1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to locking mechanisms, and particularly to a locking mechanism having a high working efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
A workpiece is positioned and fixed by a locking mechanism when in a machining process. A typical locking mechanism includes a base, a plurality of screws, and a plurality of locking plates. The workpiece is placed on the base. The locking plates are securely mounted on the base by the screws, and resist against the workpiece. When unloading the workpiece, a time-consuming unlocking process is needed, and the screws are easily damaged.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.